Hero of Egypt II
Hero of Egypt II is a God-of-War-style third-person action-adventure video game developed and published by Empire Entertainment; it is the second installment of the series, the third chronogically, and the sequel of the original Hero of Egypt. Loosely based on the Egyptian mythology (and partly Mesopotamian), it is set in Ancient Egypt, with heroism as central motif. The player controls the protagonist, named Imhotep, whom has become the Pharaoh of Egypt. Imhotep learns that a new threat, the Babylonian empire, born from the ashes of the Assyrian empire, is seeking to dominate the known world, stopping at nothing to achieve its goals. During his journey, his quest for heroism will also become a quest for vengeance. The gameplay is very similar to the previous installment, and focuses on combo-based combat, achieved through the player's main weapon - Pharaoh's Khopesh - and secondary weapons acquired throughout the game. It features quick time events that require the player to complete various game controller actions in a timed sequence to defeat stronger enemies and bosses. The player can use up to four magical attacks and a power-enhancing ability as alternative combat options. The game also features puzzles and platforming elements. In addition to its vastly similar gameplay, Hero of Egypt II features improved puzzles and four times as many bosses as the original. Gameplay Just like the original game, Hero of Egypt II is a third-person single-player video game viewed from a fixed camera perspective. The player controls the character Imhotep in combo-based combat, platforming, and puzzle game elements, and battles foes who primarily stem from Egyptian and Mesopotamian mythology, including Gallu, mummies, Basmu, Edimmu, Mukil, Umu Dabrutu, evil Utukku and stone golems . Other enemies were created specifically for the game, including iron soldiers, iron archers, and the personal guards of Nabonidus (main villain of the game), including sentries, guardians, juggernauts, and high priests. Many of the combination attacks used in the original Hero of Egypt reappear, and the game features more than double the amount of boss fights and more difficult puzzles than the original. Platforming elements require the player to climb walls and ladders, jump across chasms, swing on ropes, and balance across beams to proceed through sections of the game. Some puzzles are simple, such as moving a box so that the player can use it as a jumping-off point to access a pathway unreachable with normal jumping, while others are more complex, such as finding several items across different areas of the game to unlock one door. There are four game modes in the game: *'Story Mode': a practically linear mode where the player can save the game and purchase Imhotep's upgrades between stages; *'Bonus Play': unlocked after completing Story Mode for the first time; here, the player can choose which level to play, which costume will Imhotep wear for the level, and how many upgrades he will wield, including weapons, magic and health and magic bars upgrades; *'Combat arena': unlocked after completing Story Mode for the first time; the player can choose up to 5 types of the enemies Imhotep fought and defeated so far in the game. It is also possible to set Imhotep's health (very low-low-medium-high-very high), magic (very low-low-medium-high-very high-unlimited), items (very low-low-medium-high-very high-unlimited) and block (very low-low-medium-high-very high-unlimited), and the difficulty of the game; *'Challenge of the Gods': is unlocked after completing the game for the first time, and is composed by 10 stages. Story Mode includes a total of 16 levels: #Death # # # # # # # # # # # # #Divinity #Liberation #Showdown Combat Once again, Imhotep wields his Egyptian Khopesh and Shield, which now seem to have a different look. As the game progresses, Imhotep acquires new weapons - the Axe of Kalash, the Blade of Hammurabi and the Sharur Hammer of Ninurta - offering alternative combat options. Synopsis Setting Plot Prologue It has been ten years since Imhotep has defeated Seth. Two years later that day, Menreptah, former Pharaoh of Egypt, has died, and Imhotep has been crowned on his place. Since the beginning of his reign, an obelisk has been erected, and named as "Stele of the Hero" in honour of Imhotep himself. Also, Imhotep and Tanit now have a son, Amenhotep. Outside Egypt, relations between the Egyptians and the Hittes are now even stronger, also thanks to the past battles against the Assyrians. As for Kalash, secondary protagonist of the previous installment, he has returned home in Syria, where he is now leader of a merchant guild. Meanwhile, Babylon, taking advantage of the fall of the Assyrian empire, has now taken possession of all that remained of the empire after the death of their king Ashurbanipal. The new Babylonian empire is led by a king named Nabonidus, strong and charismatic. The death of Kalash The game opens with Kalash departing along with a caravan and leaving Tyre, the same city where he was imprisoned in the previous HoE game. The world seems living in peace after the death of Ashurbanipal, the mad king of Assyria, as well as the defeat of Seth. Kalash, along with the caravan of the head of Egyptian diplomacy, is leaving the Hittite empire, returning on their way to Egypt. Along with Kalash there is a veteran soldier who fought with the former Pharaoh Menreptah when Egypt was invaded by the Assyrians and the Sea Peoples. Soon, the whole caravan stops in a forest of green oak trees, on the edge of a steep slope littered with splitten boulders, far away from the city. Kalash starts sleeping, haunted by nightmares of his past, when his whole family was slaughtered by the mad Assyrian king, and when he finally received his retribution by killing Ashurbanipal himself. But suddenly, he hears a shout of pain, and Kalash, along with some of them, harsly wake up, only to find a man that has been killed by an arrow. Coming from the rear, more shouts. Arrows are shot flying from the top of the oaks; many Assyrians and Hittites, armed with broadswords, longswords and spears, emerge from either side of the path. Half of the Egyptian soldiers are exterminated in a few minutes, the survivors only manage to break down some of the aggressors, who greatly outnumber them. Kalash, angered, joins the battle, and exterminates as many as he can. After killing at least an hundred of enemies, Kalash manages to save the veteran soldier that was with him. The two ride an horse, galloping faster than they can, but a very long spear pierces both of them from behind and far away. The veteran is impaled through the earth, and dies almost instantly as he falls on the ground; Kalash, instead, is impaled thought a his left lung, and shortly after the veteran has fallen, he too falls on the ground. When his eyes open again, he finds an horrible surprise... Ashurbanipal, resurrected by the priests in the secret ending of the first game, now scarred all over his body, has now achieved his vengeance. He summons his new weapon, the Sword of Ashur, and impales Kalash in the chest. He then leaves him to die... Meanwhile, Imhotep is in the city of Meroe, in Nubia, defending the city alongside his best friends: Osorkon (his Libyan friend), Taharqa (his Nubian friend), Abdemon (his Phoenician friend) and Loto (his female Nubian friend). The group is helping defending the city against an horde of mummies and monsters. The group manages to defend the city and fend off the invaders. Unfortunately, returning from Nubia, Imhotep and his friends learn that a tragedy has occurred... Soon, Osorkon return with the body of Kalash and gives it to the embalmer, who washes it, perfumed it and prepares it to present it to the Pharaoh. After some time, Osorkon manages to take Kalash's clothes, just in time before being washed out. They discover that both on the tunic and on the mantle there are traces of blood. The tunic, with a hesitant finger, Kalash had traced a sign. Thus said, it seems now clear that peace with the Hittites is still fair. Freeing Jerusalem Some days later, Imhotep receives news that the Babylonian army is marching on Jerusalem, Hebrew capitol of the Kingdom of Judaea and Israel and vassal of Egypt. Imhotep gathers his strongest army, along with his friends. At the head of 75'000 soldiers, he marches against the Babylonian Empire. Along the way, they encounter a barbarian party that is assaulting a group of water-gathering adventurers. Imhotep leads a group of his soldiers against the barbarians, intervening in time to save only a man, Namtar, who is injured in the barbarian attack. Namtar recognizes Imhotep, and the latter offers to join him. The Egyptians join the defenders, and face an horde of 200'000 Babylonian soldiers, led by a revenant Goliath (the same legendary Philistean who was killed by David, the legendary second King of Israel). Imhotep completely destroys the Babylonian army, only leaving 150 Egyptian soldiers dead. Goliath, howerer, instead of giving up, challenges Imhotep to a duel. Using the Sling of David, Imhotep kills Goliath. Meanwhile, at Damascus, the people is forced to work as slaves under the yoke of the men of Zabu. We soon see a view of the palace of Zabu... Meanwhile... While Imhotep, Namtar and his friends depart to Sidon, Anumit departs to Tyre, along with numerous patients, deeming the city a safe place, obviously protected by a small part of Imhotep's army. But soon after everyone reaches their destinations, Ligish, one of Zabu's commanders, assaults Tyre and destroys their defenses, killing the garrison, exterminating most of the population and kidnapping Anumit. The city of Damascus Hamath and Gozan The tomb of Hammurabi at Nineveh The city of Ashur The city of Susa Ur and Nippur At the gates of Babylon Battle with Ashurbanipal Ending Secret endings Hero ending Pharaoh ending Deity ending Characters Imhotep Kalash Tanit Hattusili Muwattali Semiramis Nabonedus Ashurbanipal Bosses #'Ashurbanipal' #'Goliath' # #'Ligish' #'Utultar' and Dibbarra #'Nemesis' #'Semiramis' #'Marduk' #'Nabopolassar' #'Ashurbanipal': King of Assyria, and final boss of the game. Imhotep's arsenal Weapons Pharaoh's Khopesh Imhotep's Egyptian Khopesh, his regular trademark weapon, has been blessed by Horus, becoming the Pharaoh's Khopesh. Now, Imhotep's attacks have become stronger and faster, and new attacks are now available to him. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% *''Kemetic Fury'': A quick combo that hits the target. Square, square, square, square *''Kemetic Fury (Air): A quick airborne combo. '''Jump, square, square, square' *''Bravery of Horus'': A powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle *''Bravery of Horus (Air): Airborne version of the Bravery of Horus. '''Jump, triangle' *''Kemetic Rage'': A powerful attack to damage enemy defenses. Hold triangle *''Plume of Maat'': A quick and powerful combo ending in an explosive finish. Square, square, triangle *''Double jump'': While in the air, press X to gain more height. X''' *''Grab'': Allows Imhotep to grab to any opponent. Press '''Square to stab the enemy with the Khopesh, or Triangle to slam him on the ground and stomp on him. *''Evade'': Allows Imhotep to dodge incoming enemy attacks. This works for all weapons. Right stick Level 2 *Cost: 1'500 orbs *Power: 150% *''Spirit of Geb'': A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. Triangle, triangle, triangle *''Spirit of Geb (Air): Airborne version of the Spirit of Geb. '''Jump, triangle, triangle' Level 3 *Cost: 2'250 orbs *Power: 200% *''Strenght of Shu'': Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, square *''Dance of death'': Useful combo for critical damage. Square, square, square, square, triangle *''Anger of Isis (Air): Imhotep performs a powerful, airborne multi-hit attack on the enemy. '''Jump, hold square' *''Fall of Ra (Air): Imhotep performs a powerful, airborne overhead attack that slams the enemy on the ground. '''Jump, hold triangle' Level 4 *Cost: 3'750 orbs *Power: 250% *''Fury of Nu (Air): A Multi-hit air attack ends with an explosive finish. '''Square, square, square, hold triangle' *''Wrath of Osiris'': Imhotep performs a powerful multi-hit attack after evading. Evade, hold square *''Wrath of Ra'': Imhotep performs a very powerful attack after evading. Evade, hold triangle *''Ascension of Thoth'': Simultaneously launches Imhotep and enemies into the air. Evade, hold X Level 5 *Cost: 9'000 orbs *Power: 300% *''Blessing of Osiris'': Enemies drop Green Orbs when hit while Curse of Seth is active. Pharaoh's Shield Blessed by Horus, Imhotep's shield has been transformed into the Pharaoh's Shield. Thanks to this, Imhotep is even more resistant against even the strongest opponents, and it will take more time before his defenses are broken. Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Defence: 100% *Block usage: 100% *''Block'': Allows to block incoming attacks. R1 *''Parry'': Allows to shove an attack just before the enemy attack connects. R1 Level 2 *Cost: 1'500 orbs *Defence: 150% *Block usage: 75% *''Valor of Horus'': A counterattack after parrying your foe. Parry, then Square Level 3 *Cost: 7'250 orbs *Defense: 200% *Block usage: 50% *''Wrath of Horus'': A powerful counterattack after a parry. Gives an opening for opponents. Parry, then triangle Axe of Kalash Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 2'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 7'000 orbs *Power: 200% Sais of Ishtar Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 2'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 7'500 orbs *Power: 200% Hammer of Ninurta Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 2'500 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 8'000 orbs *Power: 200% Magic Uraeus of Wadjet Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 2'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 6'000 orbs *Power: 200% Nemesis of Marduk Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 2'500 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 7'500 orbs *Power: 200% Roar of Tiamat Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 3'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 8'000 orbs *Power: 200% Axe of Kalash Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 3'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 8'000 orbs *Power: 200% Relics Book of the Dead Wings of Isis Sling of David Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 2'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 6'500 orbs *Power: 200% Sun Disk of Ra Level 1 *Cost: n/a *Power: 100% Level 2 *Cost: 3'000 orbs *Power: 150% Level 3 *Cost: 7'500 orbs *Power: 200% Enemies *'Babylonian warrior' *'Babylonian archer' *'Babylonian champion' *'Babylonian royal guard' *'Giant snake' *'Rock snake' Challenge of the Gods Dubbing Bonus contents Costumes Soundtrack Trophies Gallery See also *Hero of Egypt *Hero of Egypt III Category:God of War Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Hero of Egypt Category:Empire Entertainment Category:PlayStation 4